Naruto The Fallen Angel
by Ichito
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda biasa yang di adopsi oleh keluarga Hyoudou, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh keluarganya. Warning : PowerFull!Naruto and Harem


**Tittle : **Naruto The Fallen Angel

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate :** M (For safety)

**Genre :** Adventure, Supranatural, Battle, Friendship, Family, and Romance

**Pair :** Naruto

**Warning :** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Di jalanan kota Kuou terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike sedang berjalan dengan santai. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki, anak angkat dari keluarga Hyoudou, dia diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga dari Hyoudou saat dia bertemu dengan Issei saat baru berumur enam tahun, dan Issei saat itu menawarkan dirinya untuk tinggal bersama dengannya berhubung dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dia bertemu dengan Issei dan temannya dan juga saat Issei mengajaknya menemui keluarganya untuk meminta ijin agar Naruto bisa tinggal bersamanya

**Flashback**

Di sebuah taman terlihat dua orang anak kecil sedang bermain, anak pertama adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat gelap, sedangkan anak kedua adalah seorang anak yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan dengan rambut coklat terang. Mereka berdua terlihat bermain dengan riang gembira, tapi dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka memiliki rambut blonde spike dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_ melihat kearah kedua anak tersebut bermain dengan riang gembira sambil memegang sebuah tombak. Anak tersebut terlihat tidak berniat bergabung dengan kedua anak tersebut yang bermain dengan riang gembira

"Hei kau.. mau bermain bersama kami?" ucap anak berambut coklat gelap tersebut yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapan anak berambut blonde spike yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan dirinya dan temannya bermain

"Eh?"

"Aku Hyoudou Issei, dan dia Irina Shidou.." ucap anak tersebut dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya, anak berambut blonde spike tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki.." ucap anak berambut blonde spike tersebut, Issei yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto

"Bagaimana Naruto..? kau ingin bermain bersama kami?" tanya Issei lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyimpan tombak yang dipegangnya

"Nah.. sekarang kalian berdua larilah.. nanti aku akan mengejar kalian berdua." Ucap anak berambut coklat terang atau Irina, Naruto dan Issei yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan lari, Irina yang melihat itu segera mengejar mereka berdua

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto, Issei, dan Irina saat ini tengah duduk bersama di atas padang rumput, langit sudah berganti warna menjadi jingga menandakan hari sudah sore. Setelah beberapa menit duduk sambil diam akhirnya Irina berdiri dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Issei

"Aku pulang dulu Issei-kun, Naruto-kun.. orang tuaku pasti sudah mencariku." Ucap Irina yang menatap kearah Naruto dan Issei, Naruto dan Issei yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Ya tentu.. sampai jumpa lagi, Irina-chan.." balas Naruto yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Irina yang sudah berjalan pergi, Issei yang mendengar Naruto menggunakan suffix _'chan' _diakhir nama Irina memandang bingung kearah Naruto

"Kenapa kau memanggil Irina dengan Irina-chan, Naruto?" tanya Issei begitu melihat Irina sudah pergi, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Issei dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Karena Irina-chan adalah seorang wanita, jadi itu wajar bukan." Balas Naruto, Issei yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut karena selama ini dia selalu mengira Irina adalah seorang pria

"Eeeeh? Benarkah itu Naruto? ah.. padahal kukira dia itu laki-laki." Ucap Issei yang frustasi mengetahui kebenaran tentang Irina dari Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu ya, Naruto.. kau juga sebaiknya pulang juga, hari sudah hampir malam." Ucap Issei yang berdiri dari duduknya, Issei kemudian memandang bingung kearah Naruto yang masih tetap duduk ditempatnya dan tidak beranjak

"Kau tidak mau pulang Naruto? Orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Issei lagi, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.. ibuku sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu sedangkan ayahku aku tidak tau dimana." Balas Naruto, Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan gembira

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku dan keluargaku? Aku yakin Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pasti akan setuju." Ucap Issei yang masih tersenyum gembira, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan memandang terkejut kearah Issei

"Eh? Tapi apa boleh aku tinggal dirumahmu?"

"Tentu.. ayo kita pulang.. akan kutunjukkan rumahku padamu." Jawab Issei dan menarik tangan Naruto menuju kearah rumahnya, Naruto hanya bisa menurut saja ditarik oleh Issei. Dia baru saja mengenal Issei dan Issei sudah menawarinya untuk tinggal dirumahnya berhubung Naruto tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Issei sampai didepan sebuah rumah dengan tulisan 'Hyoudou'. Issei segera memasuki halaman rumah tersebut dan berlari kearah pintu

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. aku pulang.." ucap Issei sambil berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut bersama dengan Naruto di belakangnya, tidak lama kemudian terlihat dua orang dewasa laki-laki dan wanita berjalan kearah Issei dan Naruto

"Issei.. dari mana saja kau hm..?" tanya wanita dewasa tersebut yang Naruto simpulkan sebagai ibu Issei, Issei yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dengan sedikit keringat didahinya

"Ano.. aku tadi bermain bersama dengan Naruto dan Irina.."

"Ne Issei.. siapa temanmu itu?" tanya ibu Issei sambil menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap segera membungkuk memberi hormat

"Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, orang tua Issei yang melihat sikap Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Ne.. Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.. apa boleh Naruto tinggal disini?" tanya Issei yang menatap kearah kedua orang tunya, kedua orang tua Issei yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Issei

"Bukannya kami tidak memperbolehkan Naruto-kun tinggal disini Issei.. tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya, mereka pasti akan mencarinya bukan?" ujar ibu Issei lembut memberi taukan alasannya kepada Issei, Issei yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Naruto adalah Yatim Piatu.. dia juga tidak punya tempat tinggal.. jadi bolehkan Naruto tinggal disini, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan?" balas Issei dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, kedua orang tuanya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk

"Baiklah.. besok kita harus mengurus surat-surat untuk mengadopsi, Naruto." Issei yang mendengar ucapan dari tou-channya barusan tidak bisa lebih senang lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum gembira karena masih berusaha menjaga sikapnya. Dan sejak malam itu keluarga Hyoudou bertambah satu anggota keluarga lagi

**End Flashback**

Naruto akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah jembatan yang biasa dilewatinya saat menuju kerumahnya bersama Issei sepulang sekolah, dia berhenti karena melihat Issei yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang Naruto rasakan auranya mirip dengannya. Memang benar Naruto mengetahui dirinya ini lain dari pada kebanyakan manusia lainnya, dia mempunyai sayap burung berwarna hitam. Dan setiap dia berlatih dan semakin kuat sayapnya selalu bertambah yang awalnya hanya sepasang sekarang sudah empat pasang berkat latihan beratnya, dia tidak memberitaukan hal ini kepada Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Issei karena khawatir akan seperti apa reaksi mereka

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah Issei dan menyapanya. "Yo Issei.." sapa Naruto yang berada dibelakang Issei, Issei dan gadis tersebut yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Naruto. Sekilas Naruto seperti melihat tatapan terkejut dari wanita disamping Issei saat melihat dirinya

"Naruto.. kebetulan.. perkenalkan ini Amano Yuuma.. dia pacarku." Ucap Issei memperkenalkan wanita disampingnya, Naruto yang mendenagar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah wanita tersebut atau Yuuma

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, saudara angkat dari Issei.." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, Yuuma yang mendengar itu mengangguk dengan malu-malu. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.. ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Naruto lagi

Issei yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kearah Naruto. "Ya sana pulanglah.. kau mengganggu momen kami saja.." balas Issei sambil tersenyum mengejek, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Saat sampai di ujung jembatan Naruto secara tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan seorang gadis loli berambut putih yang Naruto ketahui sebagai salah satu Kohainya, dia sempat terkejut saat merasakan aura aneh dari Koneko sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

**O.o.O.o.O**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung tua di Kuou Akademi terlihat dua orang wanita dengan kecantikan dan keseksian diatas rata-rata tengah berdiri didepan jendela yang terbuka dan menatap kearah langit yang sudah berwarna merah jingga

"Bagaimana sekarang, Buchou?" tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang yang diikat pony tail itu, yang ditanya wanita berambut merah yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Kita undang Naruto-kun kemari besok, Akeno.. aku tidak tau kenapa Malaikat Jatuh seperti dia berani-beraninya memasuki daerah para Iblis. Apa dia tidak tau? Atau hanya pura-pura tidak tau?" balas wanita berambut merah tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Rias Gremory, salah satu dari dua _Onee-sama _Kuou Akademi

"Dari data yang sekolah miliki, Uzumaki Naruto menjadi anak angkat keluarga Hyoudou sejak umur tujuh tahun. Sangat besar kemungkinan bahwa dia masih belum mengetahui tentang mahluk supranatural karena tinggal dengan manusia biasa." Balas wanita berambut hitam tersebut atau Akeno Himejima yang juga merupakan _Onee-sama _Kuou Akademi, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jika dia memang masih belum mengetahuinya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama dan menyuruhnya menjadi mata-mata untuk kita mengawasi para Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di kota Kuou." Kata Rias lagi, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

_**To Be Continued**_

Ini adalah fic percobaan.. jika responnya bagus maka akan saya lanjutkan.. jika tidak mungkin akan saya hapus.. pair disini saya tidak tau kemungkinan pairnya adalah Harem.. dan ini dibawah daftarnya..

Naruto x anggota perempuan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib (Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, dan Rossweisse)

Jika daftar Haremnya masih ingin ditambah silakan kasih usul.. saya akan menerima saran dari kalian semua.. disini Naruto juga mempunyai sebuah _Sacred Gear Longius_, tapi bukan OC.. dan masih belum saatnya ditunjukkan.. terakhir Give Me Some Review Guys.. See you..

**Ichito Out**


End file.
